


Come Home

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Veddie have a bit of a thing for the girl who works in Mrs Chen's but they're only brave enough to admit once she goes out of town for a couple of weeks.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Come Home

They needed chocolate. And tater tots. They were completely out of both and unless Eddie wanted to deal with having no pancreas for the rest of his life, he was going to have to go out and get some before Venom was unable to control his hunger any longer.

“ _I don’t understand why we don’t want to go to Mrs Chen’s. We like Mrs Chen and we like Jess who works there. She’s pretty and she always smiles at us.”_

“That’s exactly why I’m not going to Mrs Chen’s,” Eddie explained. “Last time we went in there, I made an absolute fool out of myself in front of Jess and I wanted the ground to swallow me up.”

_“You mean when you told Jess that you liked her breasts?”_

“Yes, and that’s precisely the reason we can’t go there,” Eddie groaned, remembering the moment with embarrassment.

_He picked up some chicken breasts to make fajitas for dinner, and for some absolutely crazy reason he decided to ask whether or not the chicken fillets that women wore down their bras to make their breasts look bigger were actual chicken or something else. Jess, the girl who worked at Mrs Chen’s (and who apart from the afore mentioned Mrs Chen, along with Anne and Dan, Jess was the only person who knew about Venom) had opened her mouth to answer when Eddie had said something that managed to make the conversation even worse than it already was._

_“Not that you would know because I doubt you’ve ever had to use them,” he had muttered, his eyes falling on her full chest while his hand waved in the same direction. “I bet all girls wish they were blessed like you in that department, and I bet it doesn’t go down too badly with the guys either.”_

_“Um,” Jess frowned, looking decidedly uncomfortable as she pulled her plaid shirt across herself in an attempt to cover up a little._

_“I mean, they must hurt,” he prattled on even as inside he was screaming at himself to close his mouth and leave the store. “You know, carrying around all that extra weight day in and day out. Not to mention all the sweat… yeah, I’ve seen the stuff in the pharmacy you can buy to help with all that underboob sweat and I’m like wow so that’s a thing. Is that something you suffer with or-“_

_“-Eddie,” Jess held up a hand to stop him abruptly. “Are you drunk?”_

_“No.”_

_“Have you taken drugs?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Is Venom controlling your speech right now?”_

_“Nuh uh.”_

_“So why exactly are you talking to me about boobs?” Jess frowned. “And more specifically_ my _boobs?”_

_Eddie opened his mouth to answer and just a puff of hot air escaped him._

_“That’s what I thought,” Jess commented. “I’m going to hand you your groceries and you’re going to do the little beep beep with your card, ok? And then you’re gonna go home and we’re going to pretend that this weird conversation never happened.”_

Eddie grimaced as the memory played over and over in his head like a record stuck on loop. How was he ever going to look at her again?

_“I’m confused, Eddie,”_ Venom said. _“Why did Jess not like it when we talked about her breasts?”_

“I told you, Vee,” Eddie answered. “Girls don’t really like talking about their private parts in that way.”

_“But the women on those internet clips you watch on your phone do,”_ Venom frowned at Eddie. “ _They like to talk about how big their breasts are and how wet their-“_

“-Ok that’ll do,” Eddie said quickly. “They’re different sort of women; like they’re women whose job is to say things like that to get men sexually aroused when they are having some, um, personal time.”

“ _But if regular women don’t like to discuss things like this then why do you sometimes think about Annie when she used to say these things to you?”_

_“_ That’s slightly different, Vee. You see, women as a rule generally only like to say those things when they’re either the internet women we just talked about or when they’re in a relationship with a guy or something. Girls who just talk to a guy like me in the convenience store don’t often expect or want to discuss their breasts or other parts of themselves, ok?”

“ _So Jess would only like us to talk about her breasts if she was in a relationship with us?”_ Venom surmised.

“Yes,” Eddie nodded. “That’s right.”

_“And that’s why sometimes you think about us mating with her? Because you want to be in a relationship with her?”_

“No!” Eddie exclaimed. “And don’t you ever mention that to anyone, ok?”

_“Hmm,”_ Venom made a noncommittal noise. “ _Humans are very confusing.”_

“Indeed we are bud,” Eddie agreed. “Now, if I can be convinced that you’re gonna behave shall we go?”

…………………………. …………………………. …………………………. ………………………….

“Evening Eddie,” Mrs Chen called out from behind the register, before glancing around to check if anyone else was in the store. “And Eddie’s parasite.”

_“We’re not a parasite,”_ Venom grumbled, drawing a grin from the older woman and Eddie, who knew she only used that word to wind Venom up. It was rather brave really considering she had seen what the symbiote could do to people. Not that Venom would ever hurt Mrs Chen because she was one of only a few people who knew of their existence and she always sent them home with a few extra chocolate bars whenever they visited.

“One of these days, Mrs C you’re gonna lose your head and I won’t be able to do a thing to stop it,” a teasing voice came from behind them and Eddie’s ears flushed red before he even turned around.

“Hey Jess,” he said, hating himself for the squeaky way in which his voice came out whenever he saw her, and after last time it was even squeakier than usual.

“Eddie,” she smiled. “You and Vee ok?”

“Yeah,” Eddie nodded, unable to form a full sentence at that moment.

“ _We’re hungry”_ Venom answered, a tiny head appearing beside Eddie’s and then swiftly disappearing as the bell above the door alerted them to the presence of another customer.

“When are you not?” Jess grinned, her brown eyes twinkling. “How’s work going?”

“Meh,” Eddie shrugged. “Same old. I got to investigate a strange disturbance at my neighbour’s just this week but turned out to be a stray cat.”

“Well not everybody’s life can be as exciting as yours, Brock,” Jess smirked as they moved towards the back of the shop where they could talk quietly without being overheard or seen. “I’m glad I bumped into you tonight because I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Eddie frowned questioningly.

“Yep,” she nodded. “I’m going out of town for a couple of weeks for my sister’s wedding. Three kids and eleven years together, her fiance is finally making an honest woman out of her. So I’m the idiot who agreed to babysit the devil children for them while they go on their honeymoon. Then again, I think that the babysitting will be better than the actual wedding day in which my sister is forcing me to wear a dress that is not just fuchsia, but is also so tight that I look a sausage squeezed into its skin.”

“I bet that’s not true,” Eddie chortled.

“Trust me it is,” Jess snorted. “I’ll show you the pictures when I get back and then you’ll know I’m not lying.”

_“If you are putting the pictures on that facebook thing then we will already see them because Eddie is always looking at your pictures on there,”_ Venom announced.

“Good job he’s cute, right?” Jess grinned at the look of horror on Eddie’s face.

_“You hear that, Eddie? Jess thinks I’m cute,”_ Venom keened happily.

“Hmm, that’s only because she doesn’t know you like I do,” Eddie muttered, tickling Venom under the chin to let him know he was only joking. “I, uh, I wasn’t stalking your facebook or anything, but you just popped on people I may know and I, uh, thought I’d have a little look and-“

“-It’s ok, Eddie,” Jess smiled genuinely, putting a hand on his arm. “As a girl, I will happily admit to being a full time facebook stalker of anyone I ever meet so there’s no judgment here.”

“Good to know,” Eddie stuffed his hands into his pockets and eyed his shoes uncomfortably. “And about the other day, you know the whole chicken breast thing, I really didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Offend me? Oh, you didn’t offend me.”

“I didn’t?”

“Nope,” Jess shook her head. “After you left I don’t think I stopped laughing for hours. In fact, I laughed so much that I’m certain a teeny tiny little bit of pee came out.”

“Oh,” Eddie frowned. “That’s… disgusting.”

“What can I say?” Jess shrugged. “Humans _are_ disgusting.”

_“That is most definitely true,”_ Venom agreed.

“Jess! Can you come here while I go upstairs and make a phone call?” Mrs Chen called out from the front of the store.

“Sure thing, Mrs Chen,” Jess shouted back before turning back to Eddie quickly. “I hid some tater tots behind the frozen carrots because there was only a packet or two left and I had a feeling you might come in.”

Eddie couldn’t help but grin as Jess walked away. It made him feel so warm and fuzzy inside that she knew him so well, and he wished that he could just pull himself together enough to not keep embarrassing himself in front of her. It didn’t help that Venom kept sticking his two cents in and making everything so much worse, not that Jess apparently seemed to mind. Internally he made Venom a deal; if next time they saw Jess he managed to refrain from saying anything embarrassing, Eddie promised they could hunt bad guys every single night for a week.

…………………………. …………………………. …………………………. ………………………….

_One week later_

_“I don’t know why he would choose Kacey when everybody knows she does not like him as much as Leanne. But one the other hand, Kacey is a lot prettier than Leanne.”_

Eddie shrugged and stuffed another handful of cheesy cheetos into his mouth while Venom was glued to the finale of _The Bachelor. H_ human host couldn’t really give a flying stuff about the show, and only watched it because it was one of Venom’s absolute favourite shows and said host had nothing better to do tonight. His phone buzzed and when he reached for it, his face broke out into a wide smile at the facebook message on the screen as well as a friend request from the sender, who just happened to be Jess.

_J: Seeing as you still haven’t added me, I thought I’d just add you. Also, I needed a distraction from listening to the kids arguing about wether Spongebob or Teen Titans is better._

_E: Sounds like Venom and the bachelor finale._

_J: Tell him from me that if Brett doesn’t pick Leanne then he’s a fool. Kacey is prettier but she’s totally using him._

_E: Vee concurs._

_J: Of course he does :)_

_E: So how was the wedding?_

_J: Meh… my brother’s wife got wasted and had a fight with my mom, my grandpa asked my sister if she was pregnant again and when she said no he muttered that she could have at least lost some weight for her own wedding_

_E: Ouch :/_

_J: Yup. Oh, and literally every relative asked if why I wasn’t married/in a relationship/ have a bunch of kids already. Like it’s a crime to be twenty nine and single and childless._

_E: I believe in some states it is, you know._

_J: Best you avoid those states as well then, Brock._

_E: Not fair! I’ve got Venom so I’m not completely a failure._

_J: Pretty sure being in a relationship with a symbiote is considered more fucked up than being single._

_E: Think you might be right_

_J: I’m always right ;-P anyway, gotta run cos I’m pretty sure the baby just pooped in his diaper_

Eddie grinned at the vomiting gif she sent to him and Venom purred happily beside him.

_“We’re happy when we talk to Jess.”_

“We sure are, bud,” Eddie agreed, accepting Jess’ friend request and allowing himself to begin flicking through the photos on her profile. Somehow it seemed less weird to do now that they were actual social media friends.

Over the next week and a bit, they spent most of their day and sometimes into the night messaging one another about anything and everything. Jess managed to remain her completely sarcastically funny self over messages and Eddie found himself eagerly awaiting the sound of his phone beeping. He even imagined hearing it when he was asleep, only to grab his phone from the bedside table to see no new notifications. Little did he know that across the other side of the country, Jess was doing exactly the same.

_J: Conveniently my sister’s flight back from Hawaii is delayed and they won’t be home until tomorrow. Delayed my ass._

_E: So you get another night alone with the devil kids?_

_J: Sadly for me. I love every one of them but I much prefer to be the fun aunt who comes by during the holidays with tonnes of gifts and never has to tell them to brush their teeth or go to bed._

_E: You made them brush their teeth?! You’re a sick woman._

_J: Hey! Those kids would rat me out to my sister and she’s a scary ass bitch!_

_E: Surely you’re not scared of your sister?_

_J: Too right I am! She’s evil._

_E: Dramatic much?_

_J: Care to come and find out for yourself?_

_E: Nah, I’m good._

_J: Pussy._

_E: :-P So when do you come home?_

_J: Aw why? You missing me?_

_E: Vee is._

_J: Just Vee?_

_E: ;-P_

_J: If it’s any consolation, Eddie, I miss you too. I miss seeing you when I’m bored out of my face in work and you do the funniest things, like knock over tins of beans or talk to me about chicken fillets. Seeing you is the highlight of my shift._

Eddie grinned as his stomach began to feel all jittery and giddy at her words.

_J: And if that was super creepy of me to say then I’m sorry…_

_E: It wasn’t, I promise. In fact, seeing you is the highlight of our day. We could stock up on weeks worth of tater tots and chocolate if we wanted to but then we wouldn’t get to come and see you as much._

_J: Knew it :P … But you know that you don’t have to just see me in work, don’t you?_

_E: No?_

_J: Nope :) it surprise you to know I actually exist outside of that place too_

_E: And there was me thinking you worked, ate, slept and lived there_

_J: Haha, funny :P Listen, if this isn’t completely inappropriate then perhaps when I get home in a few days we could go out for dinner or a coffee?_

_E: Sounds good to me._

_J: Oh no, scrap that idea actually. You could come to my place and we could order take out and watch Netflix instead? Not in a Netflix and chill kinda way, but more in a you have a symbiote who I adore and I suddenly realised he can’t come out in public kinda way._

_“Eddie?”_ Venom spoke. “ _Why are you sad? It’s good that Jess wants me around, isn’t it?”_

“Yeah,” Eddie croaked, clearing the sudden lump in his throat with a cough. He had no idea why but the very fact that Jess viewed him and Venom as a package and wanted to make sure that Vee could be involved in their, well whatever it was, meant a lot to him. It also suddenly reminded him of how lonely he was. Of course he had Venom but he also missed being in a relationship with another human; he missed sharing the closeness he had with Anne. He realised he wanted that closeness with Jess, and suddenly it didn’t seem so impossible anymore.

_J: Or we can forget the whole thing :/_

_E: No! No, no honestly. Take out and Netflix sounds amazing and Vee thinks so too._

_J: Oh good :) ok well i’m gonna go and try and bath these devil kids, so I guess I’ll speak to you later, yeah?_

_E: You betcha :-D_

…………………………. …………………………. …………………………. ………………………….

_Later that night_

Jess was asleep when her phone began to send her notification after notification. At first she thought her sister was trying to phone and give her some crappy spiel about being even more delayed, but it turned out they were facebook notifications.

_Eddie Brock liked your status. Eddie Brock liked your picture._ Over and over again. She smiled to herself as she realised he was literally going through her profile and just clicking _like_ on everything.

_J: You are an absolute stalker, Eddie Brock_

_E: That was Venom’s doing, not mine._

_J: Yeah yeah, blame the alien_

_E: Ok, I’m guilty_

_J: :P_

_E: What you doing?_

_J: I was sleeping then some inconsiderate asshole decided to wake me up by liking everything I’ve ever posted on facebook_

_E: My bad… but if you’re awake now, then we could talk for a while? And maybe I could even phone you like a normal human?_

_J: Wow, that’s brave :) give me two minutes_

Jess ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth because even though Eddie wouldn’t be able to smell her breath though the phone, it somehow made her feel better. Lying back down and pulling the covers up around her, she squealed when she saw his name flash up on the screen, and with a shaking hand she slid across the screen with her finger to accept his call.

“Hey,” she could hear Eddie’s smile.

“Hey you,” she smiled back.

“So, uh… I don’t even know what to say now we’re on the phone,” Eddie admitted, and she could just imagine the tips of his ears were red with the blush she found ridiculously endearing.

_“Eddie knows what he wants to say but because you humans have strange rules about not discussing mating with each other, he won’t say it,”_ Venom said.

Jess burst out into laughter as Eddie hissed at the symbiote to shut up and then he apologised to Jess profusely.

“Oh, so you’re not thinking about mating with me?” she teased.

“I… that’s not… it’s just that…” Eddie stammered nervously.

“If it makes you feel any better, I think about it… a lot,” Jess answered. biting on her lip.

“About what?”

“About you,” she said. “About _mating_ with you.”

“Oh,” Eddie was dumbfounded.

_“Eddie is finding it difficult to speak because all of the blood in his body has gone to his penis which he wishes could be inside you right now.”_

“Vee!” Eddie hissed. “You gotta stop saying shit like this. Jess, listen, I’m sorry, I-“

“-Eddie,” she interrupted him.

“Yeah?”

“Is that really what you’re thinking about right now?”

“Well, I… um… well yeah,” he muttered.

“Hmm,” Jess nodded. “Well you wanna know what I think about that?”

“No,” he snorted.

“Oh, I think you do,” she grinned. “I think that when I get home in a few days, we should make it happen.”

“Make what happen?” he asked with a frown.

“Oh my God,” Jess rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Me and you; well, and Vee. And I don’t just mean a one night kind of thing either.”

“No?”

“Nope,” Jess shook her head and smiled. “I was thinking we could make it a permanent sort of thing. How’s that sound?”

_“We agree,”_ Venom hummed happily. “ _Hurry home, Jess. Hurry home to us.”_


End file.
